Missing Maura (6x13)
by Sart
Summary: Maura was taken captive at the end of the 6x12... this is how I imagine the next episode... One shot.


**Missing Maura 6x13**

Jane runs in a dark corridor, her gun in hand, she can hear the only one thing – woman scream. She recognizes (of course) the voice of her best friend.

She opens the door and adjusts her eyes to the light only to see Maura`s terrified look while some big man – without any word – grabs her and slits her throat.

"MAURA!" Jane yells & shoots the man – and that wakes her up – she fell asleep on her desk at BPD.

It`s been 3 days already that this bastard (whoever it is) kidnapped the Medical examiner, 3 days of permanent fear about her, 3 days without any rest, no, Jane refuses to go home & sleep, not before they`ll find Maura. It`s her fault she was kidnapped after all...

...

Maura – dirty and tired – tries to smile at Jennifer who passes her a BicMac menu. She knows she needs to speak with her kidnapper if she wants to increase her chances, unfortunately Maura is not good in speaking with people: "Thank you. It seems you like Mc Donald. Actually is there any difference between all these fast foods?"

Jennifer is young skinny girl, maybe 20 years old, not really in a good shape. But she treats Maura quite well – given the circumstances. Maura had already managed to make her speak a little, but she hopes for better results.

"I don't know, Mc is good and cheap. I don't think about it too much." The girl looks around and tries to clean the table at least. "I like their breakfasts, they have eggs with pork, it`s good. And their fries are the best, I haven't had it since -."

Maura look at her menu and pass the fries to Jennifer: "Take it if you like it, the hamburger is enough of sugar for me."

The girl hesitates for a while, but then accepts.

"Why you don't buy one for yourself when you are there?" Maura dares to ask when Jennifer sits and eats.

"Don't have… money… He gave me… only for your..."

Maura nods. It takes a moment before Jennifer understands she said too much.

"And who is he? Why is he doing this to Jane?" Maura tries to ask.

"You know I can't tell you."

"So why you are doing this?" Maura looks directly to her eyes.

"I am sorry, madam, I just have to."

"So does he force you to do something you don't want to? How could he do that?"

"He doesn't force me, I want to help him. You know, I understand you cannot understand, but he is a good man, Jane had to upset him badly if he is doing this."

"Jane`s job is to upset bad guys, she`s a detective. " Maura defends her friend.

"There is one thing I don't get – why you – why he had kidnapped you and not her?"

"It`s usual type of revenge to attack the family or partners –" Maura starts her lecture, but Jennifer stops her: "So why you and not her family?"

Maura shrugs her shoulders: "That`s a good question, maybe I was an easy target."

"Are you close to her? I mean, I wouldn't judge you, I know one lesbian from the rehab and she`s cool."

Maura makes a face: "We are close, we are best friends. But no, we are not gay, if you are referring to this option."

"Oukey, it was just an idea. You need to be important for her as you are here."

"She is important for me, yes." Maura confess.

"Are you sure you are not you know fucking or something?" The girl insists and it makes Maura uncomfortable: "No, I am sure, Jane is straight. She likes me as a friend."

"And you?"

The blonde sighs and activate her cold professional look: "I don't think I should discuss my love life with someone who keeps me locked in a cage in some garage or what is this place."

Jennifer smiles: "Oukey, this is also an answer, don't be afraid I will not tell her, I don't even know her."

"So why are you in this revenge if you don't even know her?"

"Wouldn't you do everything for her? People in love do weird things." And she starts to leave the room. "Good night." Jennifer puts out the light.

...

It`s already a night, there is no window in the garage, but Maura can hear the silence of the street. She takes the lighter she was able to get from the table last night and lights it. She was thinking about the escape plan since she`s here. She has only one attempt and she cannot waste it. It`s now or never.

She knows already that if she undress her dress she can use it to obtain the objects from the table. That`s how she managed to get the lighter. The dark is the biggest impediment, but she has great memory and while Jennifer is here, she memorize all the details about the room: Just next to the table there is drawer with a tool box. There are also pincers and it`s the goal for this night. Get the drawer and snip the lock.

To get the drawer she needs a string that is in the corner. Maura undress herself, lights the space and uses the dress to grab the string. It is not easy, she is scared, she doesn't know where she is and if someone could hear her. She hopes no one will come here during the night but she is not sure. And for sure she would not be able to dress herself again if someone came. But she cannot think about this now, she needs to stay focused. From the science point of view the dress and Maura`s arm are long enough to get the string. If she manage to keep her scientific cold thinking, she can escape. She has all needed knowledge and skills.

"Yes!" She managed the first part.

The lighter is poor source of the light and she cannot hold it all the time. Thus she improves her plan and add a new step: Now as she has the string, she can use it to get the candle from the box on the shelf. It should not be difficult. She makes a mini lasso and it takes her only ten attempts.

Now the hard part. She has the string and a wire. She makes a little hook and ties it. And – with help of the candle light she tries to hit the handle of the drawer. It`s not easy, Maura is exhausted and her muscles are already in cramps, but the fear and adrenaline push her ahead…

...

Finally after more than an hour she hits the handle and – with a big noise – she draws closer all the drawer. The pincers are there, Maura takes it and starts to snip the lock on her cage. But all her muscles are now in a fire, she has no force for this final task. She tries to relax, to massage her arms, but it is not really helping.

The situation is desperate, if someone came it would be clear what she is trying to do.

She needs to continue, she uses the rest of her forces, the hands already covered by her own blood, but she keeps snipping… she can already see the progress, it will work, she needs to persist and it will work.

...

Later that night Maura was not even able to rejoice when the lock finally cracked. Now she is out of the cage, but she needs to open the door and go out without knowing what (and who) can be there.

The door was the easiest part, Maura knows how the ordinary lock works, she needed only a little wire.

It`s an ordinary street. She`s been locked in a garage in the suburbs of Boston. As she cannot know if her kidnapper lives somewhere near, she prefers to be as quiet and invisible as possible. It will be morning soon and there is no traffic, so when she saw an open Non stop coffee bar, she decides to enter.

She ignores the looks of the clients and asks the young woman behind the bar if she could use their phone.

"Sure, are you OK?" The barmaid understands that this is not normal situation, Maura is dirty and you can see blood on her hands and all over the dress.

"Where am I, please?" Maura asks as she`s already dialing the police number.

"467 Moody St, Terry`s coffee bar, here`s the address on the menu."

Maura nods and tries to smile, then she focuses on the call: "Hi, this is Maura Isles, the medical examiner, I was kidnapped and I have escaped, I am now in the Terry`s coffee bar on 467 Moody Street. Could you please send me some help and call also detective Jane Rizzoli and Vince Korsak as this is related to their case, they could get some evidences before the kidnapper learns I have escaped." Maura maintains calm professional voice while speaking with the dispatcher.

"No, I am not hurt, just please send me someone who could bring me home. Thank you."

Once she hangs up, she can see that the barmaid heard all the dialogue.

"May I help you somehow? Do you want a toast or a coffee, juice?"

Maura sits at the bar stool and nods: "Maybe the juice could be good source of energy, thank you. But you know I have no money here, I will need to pay once I`ll get home."

"It`s OK, it`s on me." And she passes her a glass and a bottle of orange juice.

...

The dispatcher indeed knows very well who to contact, Det. Jane Rizzoli was very clear about calling her day or night if they get any information about Dr. Isles. He calls Det. Rizzoli first, she takes the call immediately and once he gives her the address she`s already on her way.

It`s only few moments later that Korsak calls her to forbid her to go there – Maura will be transported to BPD and she needs to be checked, interrogated and her injuries need to be documented. Beside if the attacker is somewhere near it wouldn't be smart to send him Jane home without any plan.

Jane doesn't want to obey, but the argument that someone needs to take care of Maura is valid enough. The investigation can wait. She calls directly Kent – he is a doctor after all – he can check and document Maura`s injuries. Jane only hopes it will not be a big work to do. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but this experience only confirmed what she was feeling last few months… Maura is not only a good or best friend, Maura is her everything.

...

Few minutes after the call two young police officers enter the bar and officially end the ME`s torture, but before they managed to analyze the situation, Korsak, Frankie and one emergency team arrived too.

"Doctor! Are you alright?" Vince and then Frankie hug the ME.

"Yes, yes, where is Jane?" Maura looks around.

"She`s waiting for you at BPD. Doctor, how did you escape and from where? Is there any chance we can get the guy?" Korsak goes directly to the point, he knows the first minutes are essential. Maura tells him short version, they cannot catch him, but they can at least analyze the garage and get some traces.

When Maura finally gets on the police car, Korsak instructs the officer to go directly to BPD, use back parking and hand the ME to Det. Rizzoli. Once they leave, he calls Jane.

"How is she, Vince?" Jane asks immediately when she picks up the phone.

"She`ll be alright, Jane, from what I heard it seems no one hurt her physically, but she get hurt during her escape. She`s on her way to you, wait at the back parking."

In few moments she was standing at the parking, watching her sweet Maura getting out of the police car. Jane ran to her and without any word hugged her softly.

-end-


End file.
